Harry nos traicionó
by Caro Carolencha
Summary: Harry Potter el niño que vivió. De todos los que se podrían haber cambiado de bando Harry era el último, pero por esas cosas de la vida lo hizo. ¿Ahora por qué lo habrá hecho? ¡Haz click!


Harry nos traiciono

En este momento me encuentro en una celda de Azkaban. Es gracioso ¿no, quien diría que el niño que vivió que Harry Potter se encontraría en una celda de Azkaban por que en su brazo se encuentra la marca tenebrosa, en pocas palabras, por ser un mortifago. Lo que nadie sabe es que lo hice por ellos, por aquellas personas a las que de verdad quise, aquellas a las que cuando me encontraba solo venían en mi rescate. Todo el mundo me cree un traidor, todos Hermione, Ron, Remus, Arabella, los gemelos, Ginny y sobre todo Sirius que cree que soy un traidor un tonto porque me uní al asesino de mis padres, de esas personas que se sacrificaron por mí, la verdad es que a mis padre no los traicione ya que ellos se sacrificaron para que yo sobreviviera, y eso es lo que hice me uní a Voldemort para sobrevivir tanto yo como las personas del mundo mágico. Todos quisieron creer en las palabras de una persona desconocida que de mis palabras, Aquella persona con la que conviví durante 8 años, que acaso en esos ocho años no les demostré que yo sería capaz de morir por ellos? Que podían confiar en mi pase lo que pase? No, parece que no. Todos creyeron en las palabras de las personas que trabajan en el ministerio que en mi palabra, todos me dieron la espalda, después de que los salve de Voldemort y deje LIBRE a Sirius y a todo el mundo mágico, después de que vencí a Tom Rydle en aquella batalla en la que casi muero, me dieron la espalda, todos decidieron recordarme por las cosas malas que hice, por Harry el que nos traiciono y no por las buenas cosas que hice: Harry el que salvo al mundo. Ellos pueden dormir felices en sus camas sin ninguna preocupación mientras que yo estoy aquí rodeado de nada en una celda con una única preocupación: ¿ Podrán perdonarme alguna vez?¿podremos volver hacer los mismos amigos de antes, con esas cosas en mi mente me duermo todos los días. En este momento escribo esto en un pergamino que tengo en mi bolsillo y esta todo empapado por las lagrimas que he derramado tras recordar todas las aventuras que tuve en el colegió siempre con Ron y Hermione a mi lado, en aquellas aventuras en que iba descubriendo mi pasado, mi duro pasado pero no solo eso también iba descubriendo la amistad, que me entregaban todos. La mayoría de las veces descubríamos cosas malas, me sentía mal pero luego miraba a mi lado y ahí estaban Ron, Hermione, Ginny que me daban ánimos, salgo de mis recuerdos para encontrarme tras las rejas en una celda pequeña, con una cama que parece que esta hecha de palo, en donde la única compañía que tengo es la oscura luz con la que apenas alcanzo a ver mas a ya de la punta de mis dedos además de las lagrimas que derramo por aquellas personas en las que alguna vez creyeron en mi. A un recuerdo como empezó todo, fue en un sueño en el que Voldemort me decía: . Me desperté y baje a la sala común no pude dormir en toda al noche, luego paso un mes y tuve otro sueño estábamos todos en el comedor la cuatro mesas estaban vacías y destruidas en el centro del comedor estaba Ron tirado en el piso y Hermione llorando luego estaba yo enfrente de Voldemort y atrás mío estaba Ginny. Voldemort amenazaba con matar a Hermone y yo le mandaba un crucio que no le llegaba entonces el tiraba un avada kedrava a Hermione y esta caía al suelo, en ese momento me desperté, luego recibí una lechuza esta era negra y tenía unos ojos misteriosamente rojos, la carta estaba en un sobre negro y en letra plateada decía:

Potter:

Nos volvemos a ver, ese sueño es lo que pasara si no te cambias a mi lado, si asi es tus manos morirán y por tu culpa, ¿ No querrás que se haga realidad? Cierto entonces te veo en el campo de quidicht el Viernes si no vas, adiós amigos. Tu decides.

Si hago esto es porque tienes grandes poderes y a mi lado los podrás desarrollar.

VOLDEMORT

Estábamos a miércoles, no se lo dije a nadie y ese fue mi gran error, como no me quedaba otra fui al campo de quidicht y ahí estaba el con colagusano, me llevaron a una mansión ya estuve ahí una vez, me enceraron en una habitación estaba oscura muy similar a esta celda. El sábado, me hizo una visita Voldemort me dijo que había mandado una carta a mis amigos en que decía que yo me había cambiado de bando, me quede callado y luego se fue, cuando cruzo la puerta me puse a llorar eso significaba el fin de nuestra amistad al principio me dije que no importaba lo que hiciera no mataría y haría todo por ellos. Pasaron los meses durante todos esos meses me fueron entrenando para así poder desarrollar mis poderes. Un día fui a Howgarts a la batalla final, iba con con una túnica negra y encapuchado solo se veían mis ojos y mi boca. Me coloqué al lado de Voldemort y quede enfrente de Ron esperando a que no me reconociera pero sin embargo lo hizo me miro a los ojos y después de estar un rato mirándolos dijo: Harry. Yo solo asentí con mi cabeza luego me fui y Ron me siguió me pregunto que porque lo había hecho solo le dije que lo hice por ellos y me fui, luego tras una larga batalla en donde murieron varios profesores, Voldemort me obligo a que matara con un Avada Kedrava a Sirius yo lo apunté con mi varita y al decir avada kedrava la gire hacia Voldemort le dio0 pero no murió solo quedo debilitado, seguí peleando hasta que atacamos yo, Ron y Draco y por fin murió, después de mandarles una carta a todos en donde decía porque lo había hecho me llevaron aun juicio, nadie me creyó y me mandaron a una celda, bueno y es aquí en donde me encuentro.

-Sr Potter tiene una visita. Ni me inmuto lo mas probable es que sea alguien del

ministerio para decirme algo o para tomar mis declaraciones aun que no se para que si ya estoy aquí, pero algo me saca de mis pensamientos una voz:

- No me importa, que se vaya,

Luego escucho como se cierra la celda y unos pasos que se alejan, después de asegurarme de que los pasos ya se alejaron grito:

- Por qué no me perdonan ¿Porqué?¿Porque? ¿Por qué no me entienden?¿ Que acaso no soy yo el que casi muero en aquella batalla por ellos? ¿porque todos me dieron la espalda? ¿Que acaso no les importo lo que hice por ustedes, y me pongo a llorar en un largo llanto pero siento unas manos en mi hombro, me giro es:

- ¡Sirius!

- No sabía que te sintieras así

- Y como quieres que me encuentre si todos creen que los he traicionado, incluso tu. Que acaso no le demostré que lo hice por ustedes? Mal que mal lo vencí y aun asi no me creen

- Es por eso que vengo, vengo por ti te voy a llevar conmigo a mi casa el ministerio me dio un consuelo por su error, todos te esperan, el ministerio te va a dar orden de merlín de primera clase.

- A si que se dieron cuenta al fin

- Si Harry, te pido perdón por no a ver creído en ti, estoy muy arrepentido

-vamos nos que nos esperan, todos te creen Harry y te piden perdón.

No lo puedo creer me paro y saltó a los brazos de mi padrino este me toma y me abraza me salen unas lagrimas de felicidad al fin me han perdonado. No me han dado la espalda, al fin seremos felices, al fin se han dado cuenta de que lo hice por AMISTAD y que pase lo que pase yo voy a estar a su lado.

Fin

Hola ¿ que tal? Bueno este es mi primero a si que entiendan, Cualquier comentario a mi libro de visitas o a mi mail el cual es holacarolencha A los autores que podrán encontrar similitudes con sus fic, pero les voy a pedir que no se enojen y que recuerden que lo bueno se copia Sin otro comentarios me despido y digo

Adios


End file.
